Anytime
by jazzman31
Summary: Well, this is going to be a continuation of Finished, from Buffy's POV. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Title: Anytime**

**Author: jazzman31**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.**

**Summary: This is a continuation of "Finished," my friends were giving me grief for portraying Buffy so negatively so I thought this would suffice. It's another songfic with Brian McKnight's song "Anytime." In case you didn't notice, I do not like Elizabeth Anne Summers. Read and review please.**

I can't remember why we fell apart  
From something that was so meant to be, yeah

The radio blared at me, and I wanted to move and turn the alarm clock off, but I couldn't will my body to forsake it's newfound home in what used to be _our_ bed, mine and Faith's, but I fucked it all up. Don't look so shocked. Just because I am Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers, doesn't mean that I can't use the "F" word. I don't expect you to feel sorry for me, I mean I did it to myself, and well…

Forever was the promise in our hearts  
Now, more and more I wonder where you are

Yeah, that is what we promised isn't it? That we would be together forever, well I had to go and ruin it by sleeping with Spike. I know what you're thinking, why did you sleep with Spike? Well, I honestly don't know. I could lie and say that I thought she was cheating on me, but that isn't true and doesn't excuse the fact that I cheated to get even. That would be wrong, and I wouldn't do that even if she had cheated on me, I wouldn't cheat just to get even. I would kill her, but not cheat to get even. I mean, when Spike came back, it was a shock, but at first he was just a ghost, and then they found a way to make him solid, and I had to see. I needed to see, if what I felt for him was just lust or if I loved him, and well…it was only supposed to be that one time, but it wasn't never could be with him. I mean have you slept with Spike, well then you don't understand, but of course why would I sleep with Spike when I could sleep with a sex-goddess every night. Maybe I was scared did you ever think of that?

Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me

I wonder if she thinks of me a billions times a day, the way that I think about her. I ended it with Spike the night she left, and I haven't spoken to him since. I had Willow track Faith down so that I could at least attempt to apologize, and well, you know how that went, but I didn't stop trying. I kept it up until a week ago. I followed her for almost a year, but last week when she didn't even turn around while her bodyguards man-handled me, I finally got a clue. It hurts, to know that I am the reason that we aren't together anymore. I wonder if she wakes up, and reaches for me the way that I do every morning, only to be met with the coldness of her empty side of the bed.

Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you

I miss her so fucking much, all I have been able to do is slay and cry. Cry and slay, the same thing over and over again. Willow tells me that I need to get over her, because she isn't coming back, Dawn won't speak to me, and Xander, well he tries to be supportive, but he feels that same as Dawn. We won't even get started on Kennedy, Faith is her best friend, so I know that she hates me.

Still have your picture in a frame

I look at the beside table as I hear Brian McKnight sing this line. I see her dimples, and that damn cleft in her bottom lip. I used to spend hours tracing my tongue over that cleft, okay maybe not hours, but you know what I mean.

Hear your footsteps down the hall

Every now and then it seems like I hear the floorboards creak under the weight of her feet, as she trudges down the hall to our bedroom. I half-expect her to walk through the door with her bag in her hand, and a smirk on her lips.

"So, B did you miss me?" is what she will say, and I will just nod and beckon her to me. We will make love for three days straight, and I will be happy.

I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
How I wish that you would call  
To say

Sometimes I will be sitting in the den, and I can hear her voice in the kitchen singing along to some song while she cooks dinner. That is why I haven't eaten, because she did all the cooking, and it takes too much energy to order out. It takes too much energy to care about anything except how much I miss Faith.

Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you

Faith, tell me please, do you ever think of me? Do you miss me the way that I miss you? Don't you want us to be a family?  
I miss you  
I miss you

"Dammit Faith don't you know that I miss you," I scream to the empty room, before I burst into tears.

(No more) loneliness and heartache  
(No more) crying myself to sleep  
(Don't want no more) wondering about tomorrow  
Won't you come back to me  
Come back to me, oh

"Please come back to me, Faith. Please," I whisper between sobs, and I feel a hands on my back.

"Shh," a voice says, and I almost mistake it for Faith's, but she isn't coming back.

Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you

"I miss her so much," I whisper to whoever is rubbing my back, as I can't be bothered to see who it is for my face being buried in Faith's pillow. Her scent lingers a bit, even though Willow washed the sheets. I'm not alarmed, because everyone in my immediate family has a key to my place.

"I know," the voice says, and I lift my head to see who it is.

I miss you  
I miss you  
I miss you

* * *

So tell me what you think. Should Faith be the one comforting Buffy, or should it be someone else? You decide.


	2. New Bed

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Title: New Bed  
**

**Author: jazzman31**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.**

**Summary: This is a continuation to the oneshot "Finished." Thank you to those who read and reviewed, and since I am not an uber bitch, I have written this in accordance to the voting. By the way this is set Post-Chosen, and Buffy never went to Italy. Sorry this is late. Here it is…**

* * *

Anytime you're feeling Lonely.  
Anytime you're feeling blue.  
Anytime you feel downhearted.  
That will prove you love for me is true.

Anytime you thinking 'bout me.  
That's the time I'll think of you.  
Anytime you say you want me back again.  
That's the time I'll come back home to you.

Anytime your world is lonely.  
And you find true friends are few.  
Anytime you see a rainbow.  
That will be a sign the storm is through.

Anytime will be the right time.  
Anytime at all will do.  
Anytime you're sure, you want only my love.  
That's the time I'll come back home to you.

Herbert "Happy" Lawson

* * *

No POV

"That was Brian McKnight with "Anytime," here at KWPT radio, it is 10:35 on this beautiful morning in Los Angeles, California, and don't forget that next week is Vale-" the DJ's words are cut off as Faith's hand reaches out and silences the alarm clock.

Neither have spoken a word, neither know what to say, as the room grows eerily silent with the loss of the alarm clock.

"Faith, I," Buffy began at the same time Faith said, "Buffy I."

"Go ahead, Faith," Buffy said, as she looked into those chocolate brown eyes. The ones that had haunted her dreams for the past year. The same eyes that she used to stare into as their owner had hovered above her, so many nights, so long ago.

"B," Faith began again, but stopped herself.

She wasn't sure why she had even gone back in the first place, she just finally got tired of falling asleep alone, and waking up alone. After six months she had tried to pick someone up, but failed miserably. She kept thinking about Buffy, and it somehow felt wrong to sleep with someone other than Buffy. After the third consecutive failure, she just gave up.

Faith POV

I couldn't think of anything to say, I mean here I was after a year of thinking about what I was going to say to her when I finally broke down and went back to her. I could feel our bond pulling me to her, it was as if I couldn't escape her no matter where I went. No matter what I did, or told myself. I knew that I would find myself here with her again; I was just waiting on something. I heard this song at this twenty's style restaurant I ate in about a week ago. I wasn't really paying attention to the song, but the last lyrics of the song caught my attention.

_Anytime you're sure, you want only my love.  
That's the time I'll come back home to you._

I mean, damn. Don't those words just scream me and B? I thought so too, so I hopped on my Harley and drove from Maine, where I had eventually ended up, all the way back here. I look into B's eyes, and slowly wipe her tears away. I hate seeing her cry. Most of all, I hate being the cause of those tears. I know she cheated, and yeah it hurt a fucking lot, but I'm a big girl, and I got over it. She's crying because I stayed away for too long. A whole year, well almost, but I like to round, so a whole fucking year. I couldn't find the words to express what I was feeling, what I wanted to say, so I did what I always do when I don't know what to say, no matter what the situation between us may be; I kissed her. It was a soft slow kiss, just lips, just me showing her how much I love her. How much I missed her. I cupped her cheek with my right hand, and wrapped my left arm around her body. I pulled away before it became more than just a love kiss, because I could feel our pent up desire pulling to us, calling us to be together. The slayer was going nuts inside me, pushing against my will, begging me to join with its mate, my mate. As much as I wanted to, there were things that needed to be sorted out, and we had to get a new bed.

Buffy POV

Wow, she just kissed me, and I have to say that I didn't realize how much I missed her lips on mine until just now. I could feel the slayer wanting to come out to play, like the few times it had before after a fight with Faith, but I couldn't let it out at the moment, because Faith and I needed to talk. As badly as I wanted her, and I could feel that she wanted me, I guess we both knew that we needed to have some words, and she probably wanted to buy a new bed, or at least new sheets. Can't say that I really blame her. I pulled on a pair of panties, and a matching bra, both from Victoria's Secret. Faith used to tease me about wearing frilly underwear to the grocery store. This one time she looked down my shirt when I told her I was going to the grocery store. I asked her what that had been about, she said that she was just making sure that I was wearing my good underwear. Needless to say, she got an up close and personal look before I made it out the door to get groceries.

I know what you're thinking, if I am remembering so much, why did I cheat? Well, I don't know, it was just like something unfinished between me and Spike, and I had to know. I had to make sure that the reason that I was attracted to him was because of my obsession with Faith. I knew that I was in love with her the first time I met her. I had had dreams of her, and in the dreams we were always together. No matter what. I hope she's not here to be just be my friend, I couldn't take it.

No POV

Faith prepared breakfast in silence, and the silence reigned through the consumption. Buffy, for her part did her best to eat slowly, but she hadn't had good cooking in so long, she couldn't help herself. She dug in, and had thirds. Faith just chuckled to herself at the blonde's antics. After breakfast the moved silently into the living room, where Faith pulled Buffy onto her lap.

Buffy POV

I wonder what's going on in that head of hers. One of use needs to speak soon, or we will end up naked in the middle of the floor. Dawn is supposed to come over around noon to make sure I have lunch. She's going to get quite a surprise.

"Faith," I said, as I stared at her face. I wait until I have eye contact before I continue. "I know that we always promised not to apologize too much, and that you already told me that it's too late for apologies, but I am truly sorry," I said slowly so that she didn't miss a single word I said.

"I know, B. I'm sorry too, for the way that I treated you," she said softly, as she cupped my cheek.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer, but needed to know it.

"We are going to be okay, B. As long as you remember whose this is, we will be okay," she said, as she cupped me between my legs.

"Oh trust me, I remember, and I won't forget. I love you so, much Fai. So much. I know that you probably don't trust me, and that we will have to work on that, but I am willing to try if you are," I told her.

I held my breath while I waited for her to respond, as we stared into each other's eyes. Her head moved closer to mine, and I almost screamed when the I heard Willow's voice behind me.

"Buffy did you, ohmigod, Faith, when did you get back!" Willow screamed as she rushed us.

Faith removed her hand from between my legs, but she didn't move me from her lap as she embraced Willow around me.

Since when are they the kind of friends that hug?

"Hey, Red, I just got in this morning," Faith said.

"Well nice of you to call," Willow said, as she sat beside us on the couch.

"I had more important things to do," Faith said, while looking at me.

"And on that note, I will see you guys later, I will call Dawn and tell her that she doesn't have to come by this afternoon," Willow said, and just shivered under Faith's intense gaze.

"So, B, do you think that I should show you whose pussy this is?" Faith asked, her voice husky with desire, as she cupped me again.

"Well, I am pretty sure that I will remember this time around, Fai. I love you so much, but maybe I could use a small reminder," I teased as she ran her fingers over my crotch.

"Good she said," before she pushed me off her lap, she went to the garage and reappeared with a hammer. "Let's take this bed down, and go shopping for a new one."

"Okay," I said, choosing not to argue with her about a new bed, because I wanted to have sex with her again at some point in my life.


	3. Anytime, Anyplace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Title: Anytime, anyplace  
**

**Author: jazzman31**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.**

**Summary: The conclusion to this horrible fic. Song by Janet Jackson Anytime, anyplace.  
**

**Buffy POV**

So, Faith dragged me to downtown L.A., where she proceeded to purchase all new bedroom furniture. Her grandmother was loaded, and when she died she had no other family besides Faith, therefore Faith was given all of it. She doesn't talk about her family often, but when she does, I listen. She usually gets really quiet afterwards, and she pushes me away.

She gathered all of our friends and had Willow teleport our old bed, and every set of sheets we owned to a secluded area. Once there we watched as she arranged the items in a pile with the mattresses on the bottom. She doused it with gasoline, and then produced a pack of matches, which she gave to me.

"_B, only you can burn this bed, and have it mean something,"_ she had told me.

I remember my hands shaking as I took the matchbook from her. She put her hands on mine to steady them, and her eyes told me that if I wasn't sure, that I didn't have to. Well, baby, I love you too much to let you go again. I pulled my strength from her, and struck a match. I let it flame to its fullness, and then tossed it on the gasoline covered pile. We stood and watched it burn, before going back home. The gang hung around at Faith's insistence, and she made us dinner her specialty: Salisbury steaks with mashed potatoes and green beans. She also baked brownies. I know what you're thinking, Faith cooks? Faith bakes? Yes, she does both, and she does them well. Sex isn't the only thing she's good at; but boy is she great at giving mind-blowing orgasms.

Anyway, so after the gang left and the kitchen was clean, Faith and I went to our bedroom. We shared a bottle of wine in our very large tub, while we talked.

"So, B, you do realize that you are going to have to earn my trust, right?" Faith asked me as we reclined against the sides of the tub facing each other.

"Yes, I know, Faith, but I am willing to do whatever it takes," I tell her, and immediately regret it when I see that evil glint in her eyes. You know the glint that lets me know that she loves me, but I am in a whole lot of trouble.

"Funny you should say that, there is a nest out in Cleveland, and Giles asked me to take Kennedy with me to clean it out, but I would rather take you instead," she said, and I give her a look of questioning, because there has to be more than that. That can't be all, there has to be some kind of catch. What is she planning?

"B, relax, okay. We have some work to do on us, but I am not going to be mean to you or make you do humiliating things, or whatever your crazy mind is thinking of," she says as she pulls me to her.

Our warm, naked flesh touch, and I jump at the jolt of electricity that runs through my body. She stroked my arm, and my breathing and heart rate pick up speed.

"Faith," I say, and damn that cannot be my voice that deep.

"Yeah," she responds, as she looks down at me, her husky voice washing over me and causing the blood to rush to my clit.

"I am going to kiss you now," I say, because I don't want to rush her if she's not ready for us to be back on that level.

"Good," she says before she closes the distance between our faces.

Her kiss is wild and wet and open and passionate, and all Faith. I love it. I moan into her mouth, and she loses it. She lifts me from the tub, mouth still firmly attached, and carries me to our bed. Soaking wet she climbs into our bed and proceeds to devour me. I know that you want details, but I can't provide any because we were interrupted by Giles telephone call.

**Faith POV**

I can definitely say I missed kissing her. She has to be the world's best kisser, and trust me when I say that I have kissed a lot of people. Damn, she has no idea what she does to me, or maybe she does and purposely drives me crazy. G-man called us just as I was about to suck her clit, and I yelled at him. He apologized, but insisted that we head for Cleveland at once, so we did, and our loving was put on hold. The nest was not as big of a deal as he made it out to be, there were seven vamps total, and one big demon, which we easily took out, synchronized slaying kicks ass. After the nest, we went back to HQ to fill Giles in, and he provided us with food after B and I showered. As badly as I wanted to take her I didn't I just showered and got changed, and groaned as I watched B put on a skirt without panties. I know now that she is seriously trying to kill me. We ate in silence, and Giles insisted that we stay the night instead of using the telepad to go back home when we were obviously so tired. B and I rushed out of the kitchen to our room.

**Buffy POV**

_In the thundering rain  
you stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hand moving up my thighs  
skirt around my waist  
wall against my face  
I can feel your lips_

It started raining on our way back from clearing out the nest, so the thunder pretty much smothered my moans. Down the hall from our room she decided that she couldn't wait to touch me any longer, and pushed me up against the wall, her front against my back. She leaned her head on the wall so that she could look into my eyes as she ran her fingertips up the insides of my thighs, bringing my skirt up as she traveled higher. She moved her head again to nibble my neck, and I slid my hand through her hair to keep her there as she pinned my skirt up around my waist so that she could have better access.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
people walkin' by watchin' us  
I don't give a damn what they think  
I want you now_

"You okay, B?" she asked when she heard a few SITs walk by.

"Don't stop," I told her, I don't care what they think, I need her now. I need her to take me, make me hers again, and erase the pain. I just need us to be Buffy and Faith, Faith and Buffy, once more.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
you feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop no no no  
I want you all I wanna say is_

I moaned loudly when her fingers found their home inside of me, so fucking good. I rocked my hips against her fingers, needing her deeper. I could feel my juices coating the insides of my thighs, and I could feel her breath on my neck, as she continued to nibble my pulse point. Her other hand slid down to toy with my clit, and I completely forgot that we were in the hallway at HQ, down the hall from our room where anyone who happened by could see us. I leaned my head back against her shoulder as I neared orgasm, and but my bottom lip to keep from screaming.

_Anytime, anyplace I don't care who's around  
anytime, and any place I don't care who's around_

"B, you okay?" Faith's voice asked me somewhere in the fog.

"Mmm," was all that I could manage, as I felt her lips against my ear.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait," she chuckled.

"Don't be, remember what I told you in the beginning of our relationship, anytime and anyplace you want, you can have me," I told her while looking into her eyes.

"And like I told you then, you are going to regret saying that," she said.

We walked into our room, and I guess the past forty-eight hours caught up with her because she was out like a light the second her head hit the pillow.

We went home, and got her things put away, and decided to go out to a club to celebrate her homecoming.

_Dancing on the floor  
feelin' the slow groove_

Janet Jackson's voice rings out through the loudspeakers, and I can't help but grind into Faith even more, as she sway slowly to the sexy beat.

_my mind is starting to burn  
with forbidden thoughts_

I feel her breasts press against my back, and my mind begins to wander to her taking me in the hallway at HQ the previous day. I lean my head back on her shoulder as I lift my hand and put it behind her neck.

_strangers all around  
with the lights down low_

If we were in a straight club, I would never consider what I am considering, but since we aren't the only hot females on the dance floor, and since the lights are really low, and we don't know anyone here. I put my lips against her ear, and as Janet says the lines I whisper them in her ear.

"I was thinking maybe we could … well you know."

She slowly slides her hand down my body, and inside my pants.

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_people standin' 'round watchin' us_

_I don't give a damn what they think_

_I want you now_

I feel a few pairs of eyes on us, but I don't care, all I care about is her hands on me. I grind my ass back against her needing her to be in the moment with me. I know I won't last long; this song always heats me up quickly.

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_you feel so good inside of my love_

_I'm not gonna to stop no no no_

_I want you all i wanna say is_

I love her fingers inside of me, and just as predicted the second her fingers enter me I am coming like a freight train. She milks my orgasm, and licks her fingers clean. I recover quickly, and suggest that we go home; because I need her naked and that would more than likely get us arrested. She just smirks at me, and we head for the door amidst applause. I would blush, but I am too happy to care about anyone other than Faith. I can't believe she came back, and we are so happy.

_any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

_any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

**Faith POV**

Yeah, I know, I probably should have waited a little longer before resuming our sexual relationship, but the slayer is really hard to ignore, especially when she is banging against your head yelling at you to claim your mate. I know that it will take a bit of time and effort no both of our parts to get back our trust and our full love, but I am willing to rise to the challenge anytime and anyplace.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I am currently working on an update for Some Kind of Wonderful, and hope to have it out soon. Thanks again.


End file.
